Pokemon Adventures
by blazemc
Summary: A legendary of Kalos, gets cursed. Now, he must try and find a way to turn back into a pokemon, with the help of a human that deosn't even know, and with the help of other legendaries. Along the way, Yveltal, known as Eren, has to face hardships. And love, is one of the many.


Groaning, I got off of the floor, and looked around. All I remember, was being hit by a psychic attack, and then I appeared here. Although psychic usually has little to no effect on me, I still felt weird. I noticed I was in a forest, and that pokemon weren't around here, which was peculiar. I saw a few, and they were shrunk back into the shadows, looking at me as if I'm a monster. I stood up, and I realized I was shorter than I normally am. I was about 5'9''. I walked over to a river, and stared at my reflection. I didn't see my normal pokemon self, but me as a human. I had short, messy, white and a little gray, hair, and 2 black streaks going through it. My skin was pale, and my eyes seemed to pierce through the surface of the water. My clothes were also quite odd. I had on a long sleeved hoodie, that went well over the length of my fingers, and they had my claws attached to them. My 'once tail,' is now a scarf, and again, claws at the end. My new and entire getup was red, and had black designs that were similar to the ones I had on my body when I was still a pokemon.

"Yveltal! Is that you?!" A voice rang out in the distance, and Xerneas burst through the bushes.

"Yea, why?" I asked her. She was wearing a blue and black dress, and she also had blonde hair that had rainbow-y colors on it.

"So, you know why we're in this form?" She asked, gesturing to her body. I shook my head. "The only thing I can think of is that the trainer that challenged Mewtwo did this, he was a psychic trainer after all," Xerneas suggested.

"Seems logical," I said, staring at her.

"So can you change back into your pokemon form?" She asked. I tried to, in any way possible, but I couldn't. "This affected the others too, and so far, you're the only one that can't change back. So you'll have to figure out how," She said, ruffling my hair. I glared at her, and something fell out of my pocket. The flute the others gave me. Because I was basically the newest, they gave me the flute to call them whenever I needed their help. Xerneas noticed, and smiled, before walking off into the forest again.

"This is stupid…" I muttered, kicking a rock. "What am I supposed to do now?" I saw a flash of silver run through the trees, and decided to pursue it. I silently followed, and I noticed, that it was a shiny Eevee. It's coat still glistened, even though it was matted with dirt and mud. The Eevee noticed, and got into a fighting stance. It realised something, then stopped. "You're that legendary that killed everything 100 years ago," it said.

"There's one problem, it wasn't me though, it was the Yveltal before me," I told it, and reached forward to pet the Eevee.

"So you know how I feel, being looked at as if I'm a monster," it said.

"How so?" I asked.

"It's because I'm a shiny, and because that I can freely evolve into one of the many evolutions a normal Eevee can, then change back," Eevee said.

"Oh. So how about you come with me, we can both prove them all wrong!" I said, smiling.

"Sure! I want to be useful!" Eevee chirped.

I picked her (yes, her) up, and noticed a girl walking towards me. "Eevee! There you are!" She exclaimed, and took Eevee out of my hands. I heard Eevee say "I'm fine," but the girl didn't understand her.

"Excuse me madam, but Eevee says she's fine," I told her.  
>"Oh, I didn't notice you there, my name's Serena!" She exclaimed, and let Eevee go, who just hopped back into my arms.<p>

I can't tell her my pokemon name… I thought. "My name is Eren, nice to meet you," I lied, and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you! Say, Eevee's taken a liking to you, why don't you make it your pokemon?" Serena asked.  
>"I don't have any pokeballs," I said, cringing at the memory that I was almost captured one time.<p>

"You can have some of mine! I have a lot, and you should capture Eevee so no one else can!" Serena said, handing me about 10 regular pokeballs.

Serena wanted me to travel with her, and I said sure, but only after I caught a few pokemon. She tried to give me a tutorial, but I've seen trainers capture pokemon before when I was flying around when I was still a pokemon. So far, I've caught a Noibat, and a Larvitar. (I'm going to say this now, I haven't played X or Y yet, but I plan to. So I'm still getting used to the locations and pokemon so I can reck face when I get the game [and the device]) "Boss, is this the leader?" A voice said.

"Yep, a nice pokemon to add to our collection!" a second guy said.

I saw a captured shiny Zoroark, an decided to make my move, and stepped out of the bushes. "What are you doing here?" I asked, glaring.

"Hey, what a nice Eevee. Too bad it's going to be ours soon!" One of the men cackled. These people sicken me.

"Not if I can help it, Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Eevee prepared the ball of darkness, and launched it at the van that belonged to the men. Then, I threw Noibat's pokeball in the air. "Supersonic!" i commanded him. A high-pitched ringing sounded, and immobilized the men.

"You brat! Poochyena! Fire Fang!" The 'boss' threw his pokeball forward, and the little pup's mouth was set alight, and it bit my Eevee. I took out the flute, and played a few notes in a specific order. I heard Xerneas' cry, and soon enough, she bounded over in her pokemon form. Rubbing her head, I whispered into her ear, "distract them." Xerneas reared on her hind legs, and bounded over to the bad guys, catching their attention, and drawing them away from me. I quickly ran over to the cage holding the weak Zoroark. "Noibat, Bite," I commanded, and the bat started gnawing on the steel bars, before finally breaking them. "Why didn't you fight back? Are you ok?" I asked the pokemon. It nodded slightly, and it held out an egg. "You were protecting it?" I asked.

"Yes, and I feel that this pokemon will help you, take the egg. I'll be fine," Zoroark said, handing me the egg, then walked off. Just in time as well, because Xerneas came back. "Got rid of them?" I asked. Xerneas moved her head in the direction of the river, where the two men were soaked. I smiled. "Nice job, you can go now," I told her, and she bounded off.

"Eren, you done here?" Serena asked. I nodded in response. "I see that you got an egg, how did you get it? We're miles away from the pokemon breeding center!" She exclaimed, staring at the egg.

"I got it from a pokemon. It gave it to me for saving it," I told her. Seriously, who's going to believe that anyway?

"That's awesome! I wish I could get an egg! Anyway, let's go!" She said, and dragged me to the forest exit.


End file.
